Alternate Events
by TheFantasyTrain
Summary: What would happen if the Dursley's decided that Harry could no longer live with them a year before he's supposed to go to Hogwarts? What if Snape begrudgingly agreed to allow him to stay with him? More than that, how much would this alter Harry's life? Currently no pairings.
1. Chapter One: A Change in Housing

**Authors Note:** Hi all! This is an idea I've had for awhile now. And am very excited to it share it with everyone. :) One thing to note, Snape's character is perhaps more similar to the movie version in this. I hope you all enjoy! Any reviews are always welcome!

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter…sadly.**

Chapter One: A Change in Housing

The sun shone brightly through the window shades, the curtains pulled back enough to allow some view of the street. A boy knelt in front of said window, watching for some car to show up that contained the person who was supposed to retrieve him. He wished he knew what the car looked like, as it was he got anxious when he saw any car drive slowly towards the house. He was very curious about the person who was coming to get him. At this point he didn't have very high expectations. He had been told that this man who was going to take him, was a cruel, rude and stuck up sort of person. Granted his aunt and uncle would and had called Harry similar things. But this was all he knew about the man who was coming. He couldn't imagine that staying with him could be that much worse then where he currently was. Granted, he knew at the same time that it was a possibility that it would, in fact, be much worse.

The boy frowned when the loud voice of his uncle could be heard coming from the kitchen. Complaining of course, that his nephew was still in his living room. The person coming to get him was by no means late. Nor had he given a precise time that he was coming. Only that he would be there in the afternoon. The boy couldn't help but wonder if he had changed his mind...

At long last a car did pull up, a taxi. The boy perked up curiously, trying to get a good look at the man as he stepped out of the cab and strode up to the house quickly. However from the angle, and the way the sun shone, he couldn't make him out all. A moment later and the doorbell rang. The boys uncle strode into the room, peering through the peep hole before throwing the door open.

"About time," his uncle barked, not offering any other greeting.

"Pardon me?" the man said, sounding somewhat surprised.

Leaving the door open the uncle grabbed the boy by the arm roughly and quite nearly tossed him out the front door. The boy stumbled slightly, rubbing his arm, before glancing up at the man who now had almost full custody of him. The man was tall and thin, with sharp features. His dark hair and eyes stood out against his pale skin, and his clothes equally as dark as his hair were on the verge of being strange. The boy looked away quickly when the mans' eyes narrowed. He looked instead past his uncle into the house. His aunt stood there with his cousin. For a single brief moment, Harry thought she looked slight sad. It was indeed very brief, as she frowned at him before walking away into the house once more. His cousin made a mean face at him before following.

"Have fun with Harry," his uncle said, slamming they boys suitcase down hard on the steps outside. "Don't even _think_ of bringing him back under my roof."

With one final glare at Harry, he slammed the door. Not even noticing that the man who had come for Harry was obviously about to say something. Harry quietly lifted his suitcase before looking back up at the man cautiously. Not glancing down at him the man strode back towards the vehicle.

"Come along," he called back over his shoulder.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He hurried after him, glad for once that he didn't have many belongings, as such his suitcase wasn't too hard to carry. The taxi driver took Harry's suitcase from him and placed it in the trunk. Before opening one of the doors in the back for him with a smile. Returning it shyly, Harry climbed inside. He fastened his seatbelt quickly before staring at the ground. Not risking a glance at the man beside him until many minutes had passed. The man was staring out of the window beside him, an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps feeling the boys' gaze, the man looked over at him sharply.

"What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, knowing better than to ask questions but unable to help himself. He had always had trouble reigning in his curiosity. Something which only made his aunt and uncle hate him more.

The mans' eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Harry incredulously. "Your aunt and uncle didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "No...they don't like to tell me much."

"It's Severus Snape," the man replied simply, turning back to the window.

The car continued on for some ways with Harry holding back anymore questions. Though he had close to a thousand. Just as Harry was beginning to doze off, the car pulled to a stop.

Snape was out in one swift motion after paying the driver. Harry stepped out quickly, looking around his new surroundings. He didn't much like the area, it was too gloomy and had an almost dark feel to it. Making him shiver slightly even though the air was only slightly chilly. He watched as a group of children ran by, paying the taxi and Harry no heed.

"Are you coming?" Snape demanded, he had Harry's suitcase in his hand and was already across the street in front of a house which Harry could only assume was his.

Running across the street Harry stopped beside Snape. Snape unlocked the door, stepping inside of it and leaving Harry to follow...or not. However, Harry did so, helpfully shutting the door behind him.

Pulling out a small stick from his sleeve, Snape tapped Harry's suitcase muttering something under his breath. Harry watched in stunned amazement as it, the suitcase, proceeded to slowly drift up the stairs by itself.

Intrigued, slightly freaked out and unsure what else to do, Harry followed Snape over to a window where the man stood with an owl perched on his arm. Harry did a double take. An owl? Harry stared at the bird, which gazed back, stopping himself from asking him about the floating suitcase just yet. The man was intently scribbling something on a piece of paper and Harry didn't suspect he'd take kindly to his attention being broken. Harry watched surprised, as he tied the paper to the owls leg and it flew off out the window, soaring upwards and out of sight. With that done, Snape finally turned to Harry. He frowned again at the boy before gesturing that he should follow him as he started up the stairs.

Harry did so, following Snape into a small hall. One door was open and Snape stepped into it with the boy still following him. Inside was a nice sized room, with nice if somewhat antique furnishings. There was a tall bureau, with a small mirror resting on top of it that Harry was too short to see into. A bookshelf was against the opposite wall and already stocked with books. Harry's eyes quickly found his suitcase resting beside his new bed. Compared to where Harry was used to sleeping this was breathtakingly nice. He turned to grin at Snape.

"My room?" Harry asked in amazement, to which Snape nodded. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Snape eyed him oddly. The room was certainly nothing to get that excited over. It was rather simple and boring for a child. However he nodded in response, leaving the room swiftly. Now truly excited Harry quickly unpacked his things. He was shocked upon opening drawers to see that they already were stocked with clothes. And the right size at that. Grinning now, Harry changed into a green shirt and jeans that actually fit for perhaps the first time in his life. He stuffed his old Dudley hand-me-downs back into his suitcase. He started picking up books, pleased to see some that he would surely enjoy reading. For the first time you could perhaps say he felt somewhat lucky. And certainly happy. Things had never looked so hopeful to him...though there was the matter of the floating suitcase...though this only made him more excited.

After exploring every inch of the room that he could, he decided to venture downstairs. There were somethings he definitely wanted to ask Snape. He walked around cautiously, eyeing the many bookshelves lining the walls in a seating area. After looking around carefully he found the man seated in a small kitchen eating some soup as he read through a very long looking letter.

"Thanks for the clothes, sir," Harry said, when the man looked up upon noticing him in the entryway.

"Your thanks should not be directed at me, it was Professor Dumbledore who supplied you with them," he told him, turning back to his letter. "There is some dinner for you on the stove."

"But you did get the books for me?" Harry asked.

The man frowned slightly. "Hardly. They once belonged to another child."

Harry approached said stove, finding a bowl and spoon beside it he poured a small amount of the soup into it before moving over to the table. He watched the man for a moment before cautiously sitting in a chair across from him. He watched Snape as he ate for a few minutes, before daring to ask a question.

"Who's Professor Dumbledore?" was the first question on his mind.

Snape lowered the letter. His tone was sarcastic when he spoke. "I suppose your aunt really couldn't tell you that much... He's headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be attending said school next year."

Harry's eyes widened. "I will?"

Snape's patience appeared to be wearing thin. "Yes. As you are a wizard... Surely you've wondered about strange things occurring around you at least?"

It seemed so ridiculous, and yet it would definitely explain all of the mysterious things that happened around him. Such strange things that he quickly learned to not call 'magic'. The last such event could very well be the reason he was kicked out of his aunt and uncle's house. As he'd never seen his uncle so angry. So, he supposed it would make perfect sense.

"...Were my parents a witch and wizard?" Harry dared to ask.

Snape's eyes snapped to Harry's as some memory stirred behind the formers eyes. At last he nodded before turning back to his letter. However, Harry this time didn't realize that this was a sign the man was done speaking to him.

"You knew them then?" Harry asked, unable to contain his excitement.

Snape stuffed his letter into a pocket, his eyes angry now as he glared at the boy. Harry instinctively flinched slightly, but didn't look away from his gaze.

"Yes...and that's enough questions for today. You will find there is a book on wizards and witches on your bureau," he said. Harry watched as he swept over to the entrance of the kitchen. "I am going to reply to this letter, and I expect not to be bothered for any reason _whatsoever_."

He stormed out of the room, and after a few minutes Harry heard him walking upstairs and then a door shutting loudly. Finishing his soup quickly, Harry washed out his bowl in the sink before going into his own room. Shutting the door behind him, he found a book on his dresser that hadn't been there previously and opened it. Eager to find out more. And overjoyed to not have to worry about Dudley, his aunt or uncle coming to bother him.


	2. Chapter Two: Flurry of Faces

Chapter Two: Flurry of Faces

Wind whistled through the walls as Harry flipped another page of his book. The sun could barely be seen through the dark mini-blinds, but it was clear that it shone brightly. Making Harry slightly regretful that he wasn't outside. So far the book Snape had given him was very informative, however, he still had a multitude of questions. He glanced over his book to see if Snape was still occupied with his newspaper where the picture on the front page could clearly be seen moving. Something which Harry found rather fascinating. But alas, Snape's face was still hidden behind it. As Harry watched Snape lifted his cup and took a sip of his tea, but still didn't look at Harry. The boy sighed, sinking lower in his chair as he turned back to the book in hand. A sharp knock on the door startled Harry, and finally made Snape set the paper down. Harry followed from a distance as he opened the door. Displeasure was soon etched on Severus's face as he addressed the man standing there.

"Lucius, what brings you to my home at such an early hour...unannounced?" he inquired.

"Why I came to meet Mr. Potter, of course," the man said.

Harry was surprised, no one had ever come to meet him before. Severus stepped back just enough to allow the blond man inside. Though he still didn't seem happy about it. The man, Lucius, walked up to Harry with a smile etched on his face. There was something about him that Harry didn't like. Even if he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter," Lucius said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. "My name is Lucius Malfoy."

Harry shook his hand quickly. "Nice to meet you sir."

Snape, his eyebrows still furrowed, led the way into his sitting area. He lifted his paper again once Lucius had sat down and returned to reading it. This perhaps could be taken as rude, if it weren't for the fact that his guest obviously seemed to be there to speak to Harry.

"Are you excited to attend Hogwarts next year Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked. "My own son, who I sadly could not bring with me today, will be attending next year as well."

Harry smiled nervously, glancing over at Snape. "Yes, I am." He wasn't used to adults taking interest in speaking with him.

"Good, good," Lucius said, fingering a walking stick in his hand. "Are you enjoying living in a wizard's house?"

At this Harry nodded eagerly. He definitely was, especially not having to live with his aunt and uncle, and their clear disdain for him. And he could not wait to learn more about the wizarding world he had grown up knowing nothing about. He could not imagine who wouldn't be excited learning about the magical world that had always been around them.

"Do you have many friends Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked next. When Harry shook his head no, he continued at this opportunity eagerly. "Well then you must meet my son Draco! Would you like that?"

Harry smiled politely. "I would sir."

Lucius looked over at Snape. "What a polite boy he is Severus. I envy you, given the honor of having him stay with you."

Snape lowered his paper, giving a very quick smile that could be taken as sarcastic. His eyes remained irritated as he watched his unexpected guest. Harry wasn't sure if he disliked Mr. Malfoy, his house being disrupted by someone unexpected or if he was simply in a bad mood. Seeming to pick up on this Lucius got to his feet with a last smile at Harry.

"Well then, it was an honor to meet you. I'll introduce you to my son soon," Lucius said pleasantly. Harry couldn't help but think his smile seemed fake. He was also rather confused at why Mr. Malfoy would be so pleased to meet him, coming out of his way to do so. He was nobody special. Turning to Snape, Lucius spoke again. "That reminds me Severus I also had an offer. The boy will surely need schooling until he is to go to Hogwarts. If you don't already have a tutor lined up for him he is welcome to take lessons with Draco. It would do him good to have someone to do his schooling with."

Snape visibly hesitated to give any type of consent. "How generous. I will have to go over details with you, and give my answer at another time."

With his business settled for now, Lucius followed Severus to the door, who bowed him out of his home. Severus only glanced briefly at Harry before sitting down to the rest of his tea, and now reading a book instead of the paper. Harry sat down across from him, deciding whether it would be a good idea to interrupt him. At last he finally did, curiosity getting the best of him again.

"Why did he come to meet me sir?"

Snape appraised him from over his book. "You may find that a great many witches and wizards are excited to meet you Potter."

"But why? I'm just Harry, nobody important," Harry said.

This seemed to amuse Snape, if only slightly. Before he could speak however a loud knock sounded on his door yet again. Snape swept over to the door and opened it briskly. Harry followed, curious who could be there now. He had the feeling he was going to enjoy living with Snape, especially if things were often this busy. However the frown on Snape's face made him think that the man rarely got so many visitors. If at all.

The tallest man Harry had ever seen stepped through the door. He had to stand hunched over to fit inside. His hair was bushy and he had an overall gruff, if almost frightening appearance. However with his kind eyes Harry knew he wasn't someone to be feared.

"'Ello Snape," the man greeted. "I came to see young Harry."

"Hagrid," Snape said by way of greeting. He gestured to where Harry stood a short distance away and shut the front door.

The tall man approached Harry swiftly, beaming. "Harry. You've grown so much!"

Harry frowned slightly. "Have we met before?"

Hagrid grinned. "You wouldn't remember you were just a baby. Now you must be...ten right?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "...Did you know my parents then?"

The giant mans' eyes turned sad. "Indeed I did Harry. Lily and James Potter, weren't nicer people then them anywhere. I met 'em when they were only a little older than you."

This intrigued Harry, who smiled up at the man. Hagrid looked over at Snape, who was observing them from where he still stood beside the door.

"Mind if I take Harry into Diagon Alley with me?" Hagrid asked. "I reckon he'll have fun."

"By all means," Snape said. Seeming pleased perhaps, that Harry would be out of the house. He walked around them and went back to his book, not seeming concerned in the least. That is why Harry and Hagrid could be seen walking around Diagon Alley through to the evening. Talking all about the wizarding world and Harry's questions at last answered.

He wasn't surprised to learn that his parents didn't die from any car crash. Also after hearing about Voldemort (as hard as it was for Harry to get the name out of Hagrid) it made sense why Snape was saying more people would want to meet him. Finally when the sun was setting Hagrid brought Harry back. They were both surprised to see Snape standing outside, appearing agitated. He strode over to meet them halfway.

"You are later than I thought you would be," he said briskly as a taxi pulled up in front of the house. "Come, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us."

"Bye Harry," Hagrid called.

Harry grinned, waving back over his shoulder as he quickly followed Snape down to the waiting car. The two slipped inside as the sky continued to darken. Harry looked at Snape, unable to contain his excitement. Especially after having heard a lot about Professor Dumbledore from Hagrid that day.

"We're going to meet Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked to clarify.

Snape nodded curtly. "Yes, he also wishes to meet you. As well as having something to discuss with me about Hogwarts."

"That's right, you're a teacher there aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape replied.

Harry frowned, perhaps speaking before really thinking this over. "Why aren't you this year?"

Snape looked down at him sharply. "Because I agreed to let you live in my house."

"Oh," Harry replied. "Thank you." And he completely meant it.

Severus only nodded. He was continuously confused by the boy. The way he looked and the words out of his mouth did not connect with one another. And this was a good thing.

The rest of the ride went in silence, with Harry watching out of his window. Today he could easily say was the most fun he could ever remember having. Never had things looked so optimistic. He was only worried if things could stay as nice as they currently were. From the description his aunt and uncle gave of Snape he was honestly worried things would be worse living with him. But he could not help but think that they had been far off base. Though Snape clearly had a short temper and perhaps didn't like Harry all that much, he wouldn't think to call him cruel. Not after being raised with Dudley and his Uncle Vernon in particular.

At last they pulled to a stop in front of a small diner on a corner of a bustling street. Many of the people that walked past it were dressed in fancy business suits, showing that they were in a nice area. And a location Harry had never been to before.

Severus walked briskly up to the door before pulling it wide open. When Harry paused he gestured impatiently that he should go inside. Harry did so, music and many voices met him as soon as he stepped into said building. It was very crowded inside. Snape entered behind him and seeing the boys' lost expression, placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him over to where an elderly man with a tall pointed hat and half-moon spectacles sat in a booth beside a window. He looked over at their approach and rose, a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at Harry.

"It is unlike you to be late Severus," Professor Dumbledore said, his tone was more teasing then angry.

"If it had been up to me we would not have been," Severus replied shortly.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "How nice it is to see you again, Harry. I trust you are thus far enjoying staying with Severus?"

Harry smiled in response, albeit shyly. "Very much sir."

"Come, sit," Albus invited, gesturing across from where he had been sitting.

Harry slid into the booth first, Severus sitting down beside him. They each ordered something to drink. When Harry was going to order water Dumbledore kindly informed him that they carried milkshakes. Harry took this as an invitation, and happily ordered a chocolate one.

Soon Severus and Dumbledore fell into conversation about things concerning Hogwarts. Harry listened for a time, sipping his milkshake. But soon the things they spoke of made little to no sense to him and he grew bored.

When it cam time to order food he only ordered something small and child sized, as he ate an early dinner with Hagrid. Then he only nibbled at it. He was surprised when Dumbledore got up to leave shortly after the food arrived.

"I am afraid I am needed back at Hogwarts. Take care, both of you," Dumbledore said. "It was a pleasure Harry. I will be seeing you again before long."

Harry smiled at him. "Goodbye sir."

With that, the famous wizard left the building casting one last smile at Harry. Snape finished his meal, and as Harry was unable to finish his, Snape had the leftovers boxed before calling for another taxi. The two rode back to Snape's house in silence, mostly due to the fact that Harry was now tired from his long day, and spent most of the ride back yawning.

 **Authors Note:** Hello! :) Since I'm sure everyone knows what happened with Voldemort as well as how the wizarding world works I decided to summarize the conversation Hagrid had with Harry. Was worried it would get dull if I didn't. Also I hope this didn't seem too rushed. I was originally going to separate these meetings into two separate chapters, but thought that may get dull. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. :)


	3. Chapter Three: In the Park

Chapter Three: In the Park

Harry watched interested, as a group of no less than six kids rode their bikes down the street yet again. They were having fun performing tricks. Though he was intrigued with how much fun they seemed to be having he couldn't help but think that they would fit in more with Dudley and his friends. He had now been living with Snape for a little over a week, and after the visit with Professor Dumbledore, the man had been perfectly content to stay indoors. Not that Harry wasn't used to it. But Harry was growing so bored he didn't think he would turn down chores. His attention shifted over to Snape when the man strode through the room and into another one. Harry couldn't help but notice the many vials and strange bottles in his hands, and curiosity winning, he followed Snape into said room.

In the middle of the room was a cauldron, set next to a stack of neat papers and ladle on a table as tall as Harry. When after several minutes Snape still gave no indication that he knew Harry had joined him in the room, the boy approached the table. However when he stood on his toes to get a better look inside he was swiftly pulled back.

"I wouldn't stick my nose in that if I were you, not unless you would enjoy retching for the next several hours," Snape informed him.

"...What are you making?" Harry asked, taking a step back to avoid annoying the man even further.

"A student is very ill at Hogwarts. I am making the remedy, which is far beyond your scope of understanding," Snape said.

Harry frowned at this. "Try me."

Snape poured the full contents of a vial into the mixture already in the cauldron. It fizzled, making a strange noise that made Harry duck for fear it would explode. Since Snape wasn't going to answer that question Harry decided to try and ask him something else.

"Isn't there a nurse at Hogwarts?"

Severus focussed on getting just a single drop from a dropper into the cauldron, before answering.

"Yes. But the current Potions Master there cannot seem to figure out how to make this..." he said, adding the final touches to his potion. He lifted the ladle and scooped a small portion of the contents into a bottle. Swirling the strange looking liquid he appeared satisfied as he tucked it safely into a pocket.

"Which student?" Harry asked, following Snape from the room.

"Does it matter?" Snape enquired cooly, shaking his head as he strode over to the fireplace. "It is one of the Weasley's."

Harry watched as he lifted a small tin beside said fireplace and turned to look back at the boys' curious expression. Snape did have a rather tall fireplace, Harry had marveled at it before. He was surprised when Snape gestured as though Harry should step inside of it.

"Sir?"

"We will be entering Hogwarts using the floo network. You will take some of this powder, step inside of the fireplace and say 'Hogwarts' in a very clear and loud voice. Go on say it once," Snape instructed. Harry did so. "Hold out your palm."

With a fist full of the powder and his heart pounding, Harry scattered the powder in the flames. Seeing Snape's impatient expression he stepped into it, took a deep breath and...started coughing. Snape made a sound of annoyance, pulled Harry out of the fireplace and strode off towards the kitchen, he appeared moments later and handed the boy a glass of water. Harry smiled gratefully, gulping it for a couple minutes. Knowing that time could be of the essence, he handed the cup back to Snape, took some more of the powder, tossing it into the fireplace before stepping into it once again.

"Hogwarts!" he said clearly. He felt as though he were spinning down a rather large drain, just when he started feeling sick, he fell out rather ungracefully and covered in soot. He stood up carefully, looking around.

"Hello Harry. Didn't I tell you that we would meet again?"

Harry jumped, looking to his left. A familiar figure stood there, with a long gray beard and a twinkle in his eye. Harry smiled in greeting, as Snape appeared. He stepped out of the fireplace gracefully.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore greeted. "Come along."

Snape followed him out of the room which Harry was sure was an office, his robes billowing behind him. And since nobody told him not to, Harry followed. Trotting to catch up, he walked alongside Snape so as not to get lost. Kids of varying ages walked past them. Nobody seemed to notice or pay any heed to the group, that is until a kid pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Could he be Harry Potter?" Harry heard someone say.

"He has the scar."

"I heard he's been staying with Professor Snape."

"What's he doing here?"

These mutterings went on and on as a group of students began following them from a distance. None tried to approach with Dumbledore and Snape next to him although they all clearly wanted to. They walked a long ways before entering into a large room filled with hospital beds. Snape snapped the door shut behind Harry, before any other student could think of following. A woman who was clearly a nurse strode briskly towards Severus.

"Did you bring it?" she asked. In response Snape handed her the bottle and she strode over to a bed with curtains pulled around it to form a sort of room. Snape and Dumbledore followed. But when Harry tried to follow them inside Snape firmly held him back.

"Wait here," he said, before disappearing around the curtain as well.

Harry did as he was told, staring around the room. He was surprised when the curtain parted and two people came out, both with red hair. One, who was clearly the younger of the two had slightly lighter red hair and appeared quite tall for his age, the other matched him in height but had curly, somewhat darker, red hair. Both looked downcast, but Harry quickly caught their interest. Their eyes fell on his forehead, and they stared.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the taller one asked curiously.

When Harry nodded, the one with the curly hair stepped forward, offering his hand for Harry to shake.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Percy Weasley," he said when Harry shook his hand.

The taller one stepped forward next, also shaking Harry's hand with a grim smile. "I'm George."

Harry smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"We have four more siblings. But two are too young to come to Hogwarts. And our other brothers are in there," Percy told him, gesturing at the curtain.

"Which one of your brothers is ill?" Harry asked.

It was George who answered, looking down briefly at his feet. "Fred...he's my twin."

Harry frowned. "Is he going to be okay?"

Percy nodded optimistically. "With the medicine he should be."

"So, you've been staying with Professor Snape right," George said, in an effort to speak of something lighter. He made an effort to keep his voice low when he spoke again, his eyes mischievous. "What's his house like? Does he have strange and mysterious things lining his walls?"

"No not at all. He does have a lot of books though," Harry said.

This didn't seem to be the response that he was looking for as he seemed slightly crestfallen. Percy's expression however remained unchanged.

"Mum's been worried about how he's been treating you," Percy said, his voice barely above a whisper. "If he isn't being nice to you, you can tell us."

"He looks fine," George observed before Harry could speak.

Harry frowned. "Why would he not be nice to me?"

Both of them looked at him incredulously. It was George who spoke. "You mean he's not hanging you by your toes in his basement every night?"

Harry laughed slightly at this. "No! He doesn't even have a basement."

At that precise moment Dumbledore, Snape, and another taller red-headed teenager came out from behind the curtains. The red head appeared greatly relieved, and grinned at his siblings.

"He's gonna be okay," he said. "And Professor Dumbledore says Mum will be here in an hour."

George grinned in relief. "Yes! By the way, this is Harry...Harry Potter that is. Harry this our older brother Charlie."

Charlie finally noticed Harry. At first he looked surprised before grinning at him. He too, held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. You're spoken about more than you probably know in this school," he greeted. "You should be attending Hogwarts next year right? Looking forward to it?"

Harry still had not quite managed to wrap his mind around the thought that everyone wanted to meet him. That he was famous even. It was all rather shocking. Harry nodded in reply. "Yes."

"Well, I'll be seeing you later Harry," George said, waving as he walked towards the curtain. Before he could go inside however the nurse came back out. It was clear that she had no intention of allowing him past the curtain.

"Your brother needs to rest. _No_ visitors," she said firmly.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm his brother," George said indignantly.

"Let his brothers see him, it can only help Poppy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The nurse scowled but stepped out of the way. With a last grin at Harry, George disappeared behind the curtain. Closely followed by his two older brothers.

"Come Potter," Snape said, stepping past Dumbledore to leave the room.

Harry followed he and the headmaster back to the office they came into the school from. Snape lifted a pot with the powder and held it out to Harry, who took a handful before turning to smile at Dumbledore.

"It was nice seeing you again, sir," Harry said. "I hope Fred gets better."

Dumbledore smiled down at him. "You as well Harry. And don't fret, he is on the road to recovery." He turned to Snape. "Many thanks for getting here so quickly Severus."

Snape nodded. "The boy is fortunate that I had everything needed on hand."

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore agreed gravely. "...By the way, Harry here is looking a bit pale. He could do with some sunlight."

Snape frowned down at Harry. He had to admit that the headmaster was right. Harry stepped into the fireplace carefully. After Snape instructed him on what to say, Harry did so and wound up stumbling out of Snape's fireplace and into a rather nice chair of Snape's, covering it with soot. Much to the displeasure of the man when he stepped out of the fireplace a mere moment later.

* * *

Harry blew at his bangs to get them out of his face as he laid in the middle of the floor, chin in his hands as he played with a little figurine set he has gotten when Dudley no longer had any use for it. He sighed. Another couple days had passed since he got to go into Hogwarts. After Harry started following Snape everywhere, the wizard had finally gotten irritated with it and locked himself in his room. He had to say, that was a huge improvement over being locked up himself.

He was surprised when at last the lock on Snape's door clicked and it opened. As Harry looked up, the man tripped over him, catching himself before actually falling. Harry got to his feet, and Snape turned to scowl at him.

"Just what were you doing in the middle of the floor?" he snapped.

"Sorry sir," Harry said, realizing he had no good excuse.

The man sighed, glancing down at the action figures. "...How would you like to walk to the park?"

Harry stared at him in shock. "Really?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, go put on some kind of coat, it's rather chilly outside... Don't take long."

Harry grinned, and after stooping to grab the little figurines ran into his bedroom to grab a light coat. He hurried down the stairs to find Snape waiting beside the door, a book in his hand. He opened the door when Harry reached him and they both went out, with Snape carefully tucking his wand away and locking the door behind him.

"It's a long walk," Snape warned, before briskly starting off.

Harry didn't mind that at all. He was just pleased to get out of the house. As he matched Snape's pace he found himself rather enjoying himself. And as passersby caught his eye and smiled, he couldn't help but wonder if they thought he was walking with his father. He smiled. It took about ten minutes or so for them to reach said park, it was far more upscale than Snape's neighborhood, and kids ran to and fro on the playground enjoying time with their friends after school.

Snape strode to a bench on the edge of the park, and sitting down, immediately opened his book. Enjoying the light wind against his face Harry sat down beside him. He was surprised when Snape's book slammed shut.

"Go and play," Snape told him. "Enjoy yourself."

Harry promptly got back up. He smiled back at Snape before walking over to the playground. He circled it for several minutes, but when he tried to approach a small group of kids they promptly frowned at him, and he changed course. Instead walking over to the swings. He had never really had a friend, Dudley had made certain of that. As such he really didn't know how to go about making friends. The swings were abandoned, for now anyway, so Harry sat on one. Enjoying the wind still as it blew through his hair. Just when he began to grow somewhat tired of seeing just how high he could go, a girl walked up and sat in the swing beside him. She had bushy brown hair, rather large teeth, and looked to be about the same age as him. He noticed that she kept glancing at him, and when he finally slowed the swing so that he was barely moving, she spoke.

"Hello...are they not letting you over there either?" she asked.

Harry looked back over at the kids from before. "I didn't ask, but they looked like they didn't want me there."

"Do you live near here? I haven't seen you over here before and I come to this park a lot," she said.

"I'm new here," Harry said.

"I see," she said, not bothering to move the swing. "Where did you used to live?"

"Little Whinging in Surrey," he said. "Where do you live?"

"In that neighborhood over there," she said, pointing past Harry at a neat row of houses. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Harry smiled. "Harry Potter."

"Are you here by yourself Harry?" Hermione asked returning his smile.

Harry shook his head, pointing in Snape's direction. The man was thoroughly engrossed in whatever he was reading.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"No...both of my parents are dead, I never knew them. He's Severus Snape, he adopted me," he said. He'd never heard it officially but considering he now had custody over him...

"I'm sorry," Hermione said kindly.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Silence fell between the two, only broken by the sound of birds chirping and the noisy kids a short distance away.

"What are your favorite classes in school?" Hermione asked. "I am very much enjoying math this year. But I like all my subjects pretty much equally apart from that one."

Harry frowned. "Oh...er...I like science I suppose."

This was clearly a subject that Hermione enjoyed. "It is rather fascinating isn't it? As is history, I love hearing all about past historical events, don't you?"

Their conversation continued on in this topic until a man walked up. At first Harry was slightly alarmed, but this faded quickly.

"Hi daddy!" Hermione greeted. "This is Harry. He just moved nearby."

The man smiled at Harry. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'll get out of your way, just letting you know Hermione, that we have to head back in ten minutes."

This seemed to disappoint Hermione, Harry noticed. Her father walked away, and sat beside Snape. He struck up a nice conversation with the man, quickly finding out that Harry was staying with him. Harry and Hermione's conversation switched to the fact that neither of them had any friends along with several other common grounds the two had. Harry's eyes strayed toward Snape, he was surprised to see the mans' eyes sad and slightly glazed over, as though he were lost in a memory. He didn't have much time to ponder this however, as Hermione was still speaking to him.

"Would you like to be friends?" Harry asked Hermione hopefully.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Yes! I would like that. We can study together if you'd like, and come here. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!"

Harry wasn't quite expecting her to be so enthusiastic at the idea. He couldn't help but wonder if she didn't have many friends either. Come to think of it her eyes did have a lonely edge to them...

The ten minutes were up before they knew it and Hermione left with her father, assuring Harry that they would see each other again soon. Unsure of what to do now, Harry walked over to Snape. Pleased to think that he now had a friend. Though he wondered if he would be allowed to visit her.

"Here," Snape said, holding a piece of paper between his fingers. "Her father gave me this."

Harry sat down on the bench beside him. He grinned, it contained Hermione's phone number. So now he could be certain that he could contact her.

"By the way, you begin your first lesson at the Malfoy's tomorrow," Snape said after several minutes had passed.

Harry frowned slightly. He wondered, would this Draco Malfoy become another friend? Or would he give him that same uneasy feeling that his father gave him. He supposed he would just have to wait and find out.


	4. Chapter Four: Lesson at Malfoy Manor

Chapter Four: Lesson at Malfoy Manor

Harry stood at the fireplace, slightly uneasy to be going to the Malfoys' home. Though he wasn't as scared of the floo network, not since he now understood how to use it. He was dressed in his first pair of wizarding robes. Robes that Severus had pointed out inside his closet. According to him, the Malfoy's weren't fond of Muggle clothing.

Severus appeared behind him then, moving silently. Harry willingly took some of the floo powder, took a deep breath, taking care not to inhale any of the soot. He spread the powder evenly inside of the fireplace and stepped inside of it.

"Malfoy Manor!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt all of the familiar awful feelings that he felt the last time he traveled by floo network. Except this time he was determined not to fall on his face. Luck was on his side as this time he only stumbled out of it but remained on his feet, not covered quite as badly with ash as a result.

Straightening out, Harry moved out of Severus's way a few moments before the man came through as well. Harry now turned to look at the room he had landed in and his eyes widened. Even though he had heard that it was grand, he had never expected something like this. The only place he knew could be larger was Hogwarts, and the stuff there didn't appear anywhere near as grand. With all of the immaculate furnishings and royal feel to it, Harry felt quite out of place. Harry looked over when he heard the sound of footsteps coming over to them. It was a woman, tall and thin, who appeared quite pleased to see them.

"Hello Severus. Is this Harry Potter?" she asked happily.

"Good morning Narcissa. Yes this is," Severus responded, unsmiling as always.

Narcissa stepped forward, holding out her hand to shake Harry's with a smile. He placed his hand in hers, smiling in return.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Potter," she greeted. "I'm Draco's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied.

"The tutor isn't here just yet, you both are a little early. So why don't you go introduce yourself to my son. His room is up two floors, the fifth door on the left," she told him kindly.

With Severus's nod of approval, Harry walked cautiously to the flight of stairs. He walked up them slowly, feeling curious to meet this wizard boy who would be in the same year as him when he attended Hogwarts. Once he got to the third floor he counted doors carefully. Just when he was reaching to knock on the fifth door it flew open, and a blond boy a little taller than him appeared. He frowned slightly, seeing Harry.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter...hmm," he said. "You don't look that special to me...do you have the scar then?"

Harry wasn't sure if this boy who was obviously Lucius's son, Draco, was being rude, or simply someone who spoke facts as he saw them. He held his bangs up off of his forehead and spotting the scar, Draco stepped backwards, opening his door further for Harry to enter into his room. When Harry hesitated Draco scowled.

"Well come in, unless you would rather stand out in the hall until the tutor gets here," Draco said.

Harry stepped inside. And he thought his room in Severus's house was large...it certainly was a huge improvement over where he had been staying before, but nothing compared to this. Not to mention all of the things that Draco had. From the silver and green walls in his room, to the broomstick in the corner, Draco's room seemed perfectly suited to the boy it belonged to. Seeing Harry's gaze lingering on the broom for a moment, Draco spoke again.

"Yeah I know, it's only a Nimus 2000. My dad says he'll get me a Nimbus 2001 once I enter my second year at Hogwarts," Draco said simply, sitting down in a comfortable looking chair.

Harry sat down on a sofa across from him. "So, you're Draco right?"

Draco nodded. "That's right... You really look awful by the way, how did you get here?"

Harry frowned; perhaps he was covered in more soot than he had realized. "The floo network... I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet."

"Yes, it is a rather annoying method of travel until you get used to it," Draco said with a chuckle. "Looking forward to going to Hogwarts next year? It has only just been decided that I'll attend there. My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang. Mum, talked him out of it though, thought I should remain closer to home."

Durmstrang, Harry had heard of the school. He certainly didn't like the sound of it, from what little he knew of the place.

"Yes I am," Harry said, and perhaps speaking too freely, he went on. "I went inside it for the first time a few days ago."

Draco looked surprised. "Did you? I haven't been inside it myself yet. Why did you get to go inside of it? Strictly speaking, children don't until they're of age to start school there."

"Mr. Snape had to bring some medicine to a student there," Harry said. "He took me with him."

Harry didn't miss the slight flicker of jealously flash inside Draco's eyes, though it was quite fleeting. He seemed to get over it fast.

"Oh—" Draco began, he was cut off by a sharp tap at his door. Draco got to his feet and walked over to it, and Harry followed him.

A tall elderly man stood outside, dressed in pale blue wizarding robes. A tall stack of books floated beside him, making Draco slouch down with a sigh.

"Potter, this is my tutor. He likes to be called Mr. Edmund," Draco informed Harry.

The man shook Harry's hand with a genuine smile. "Lovely to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry returned the smile. "You too sir."

The man led the way down the hall. Draco kept pace with Harry, a small teasing frown on his face.

"Apparently he respects you more, he's always called me Draco," Draco said. "We're going to my study by the way. Such a boring room. But the lesson today is only for two hours. And it should be more fun with someone else doing the lesson with me for a change."

Draco was certainly very open with his speech, and Harry was getting the impression that he liked to hear himself speak. He didn't particularly mind, and listened to him until they sat down at a fancy table in the study and Draco was told to be silent sternly by their tutor. Draco scowled, sitting slouched in his seat. Books were set down in front of them, opened on the page they were supposed to start on. However, Harry noticed that he was starting on an earlier page. He was grateful for this, since he hadn't been in school for a little while now. The subject was history, wizard history.

"Draco only eight pages today. Harry if you would, read 20," the man said. He sat back, watching as both turned to their books.

Before Harry knew it the lesson was over. They covered wizard history and a book which explained the most simple spells. The only muggle like thing they studied was math, but even that was from a wizards perspective. Something Harry certainly wasn't used to in school.

As soon as the man said they were done, Draco left the room. And with a quick good day, Harry followed him. Draco was waiting in the hall, stifling a yawn.

"So, what other subjects will we study?" Harry asked, holding the history book that he would be taking home.

Draco walked slightly in front of him back into his own room, and Harry again followed, though he was unsure whether he should go back downstairs.

"Lots of things. We'll be taught up to a third of our first year at Hogwarts. So things like Potions, further in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And the rules of quidditch...of course I already know how to play. Have you ever flown before?" Draco inquired, touching his broomstick briefly before moving to lean against his wall.

Harry shook his head. "No I haven't."

"I can teach you, it's easy. In fact, I probably can tomorrow. If you want to of course." He added the last sentence, Harry was sure, as an afterthought.

"We have another lesson tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. You didn't know?"

Harry ignored the last bit. "All right then. Quidditch looks interesting."

This seemed to please Draco. "Brilliant. Most of my friends aren't very interested in the sport."

A knock sounded at the door, and it was pulled open. Lucius smiled happily, stepping inside with Severus following him. Draco smiled at Severus in greeting, stepping away from the wall.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. Potter," Lucius greeted with a smile.

"Hello Draco. Come Harry, it's time for us to leave," Severus said.

Harry willingly followed him from the room, and back down the stairs. As he stepped in front of the fireplace, he pondered the lessons. It had been quite fun. Though he still didn't know what to think of Draco. Was he trying to be friendly and open? Or was he perhaps more similar to Dudley?

"Bye Potter," Draco said cheerily, waving before leaving the room.

"Bye," Harry responded, stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry walked down from his room holding his history book in his hands. Severus was in his usual chair writing a letter, and Harry didn't dare ask to who he was sending it to. He sat down quietly to read his history book, letting Severus finish his letter in peace and quiet. If he tried, perhaps he could catch up with where Draco was at in his. He looked up when Severus set the letter down, close to an hour later, with an agitated sigh. It seemed Severus was often irritated, though he had yet to take it out on Harry. Something which made Harry greatly respect him.

"Sir?" Harry began. When Severus looked over in inquiry, Harry went on. "I know I've said this before, but thank you for letting me stay with you, though I don't really know why you agreed to. You have been very kind to me. I appreciate it."

Severus watched him cooly for a moment, his eyes losing that look of irritation that was so commonly there. Yes, perhaps Harry did take more after his mother, Severus thought.

"...Tell me, what precisely did you do to warrant getting kicked out of your Aunt and Uncle's house?" Severus inquired. A question which had been on his mind for awhile.

"Well, I had been playing outside when Dudley came out with his best friend. They both started teasing me, and then Dudley shoved me into some mud. I didn't know how this happened at the time. But Dudley ended up flying in the air and landed up high in a tree. He freaked out and fell out of it, broke his leg. And my Uncle said he had had it with me, locked me in my room... I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said. He had never seen his Uncle so angry, it had been close to terrifying.

Severus watched him silently for a moment. This had somehow not been what he was expecting. Granted he wasn't sure what he had been expecting really. "Oh? Yes Petunia was always easily upset by underage magic."

"You knew her?" Harry asked, surprised. But then Severus had said he knew Harry's parents. Though Harry hadn't thought it extended beyond a couple brief meetings.

Severus frowned. "Only a little." His tone said that was enough of that conversation.

Harry smiled at him. Before getting to his feet with a yawn. It was well past the time Harry was used to going to sleep.

"Goodnight sir," he said, walking towards the doorway.

"By the way," Severus began, and Harry turned to look at him. The man smiled ever so slightly. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter Five: Friends

Chapter Five: Friends

Severus stood over his cauldron, watching the bubbling brown liquid carefully. If he didn't have just the right timing, the contents would explode. That was a mess he had no intention of dealing with. He only waited a few moments longer before quickly dumping the entire contents from a bowl inside of it. He stepped backwards, satisfied. He cooled the cauldron slowly before spooning it's contents into various jars.

"Brilliant sir," Harry piped up from where he was seated a couple feet away on a tall stool. Severus had finally instructed him to stay on top of it after the boy kept getting in his way, unintentionally of course. Potion making called for precision and exact calculations. Something that he found difficult to do with a ten-year-old boy following his every move.

Sadly, Draco caught the flu the day after Harry's first lesson. And thus Harry had been mostly cooped up inside the house. At least he was until the day before, when Severus allowed him to go over to Hermione Granger's house. Something which if he had not been driven nearly insane by the boys chatter, he would not have allowed. He was under strict orders not to allow the boy out of the house unaccompanied by himself, Dumbledore or Hagrid. Luckily, Draco had finally begun to get better so Harry would be taking lessons at Draco's house once again. Now Severus would not leave Harry alone at the Malfoy's home. That, he thought, was a recipe for disaster.

The sound of a brisk knock at his front door made him frown slightly. He set the spoon down against the cauldron and followed Harry to the doorway. The boy already had the door open wide, and Severus watched somewhat surprised as Dumbledore stepped inside. It wasn't every day that the man came to his home, in fact, Severus could count the amount of times Dumbledore had came to his house on one hand. The man smiled at Harry in greeting, his half moon spectacles resting on the tip of his nose.

"Greetings Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Hello Dumbledore," Severus greeted. "Is there a problem at the school?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Nothing of the sort. I have only come to pay you a visit."

Severus gave him an incredulous look. "Run along Harry. You may bottle the rest of the potion if you care to."

Harry frowned, unhappy, Severus could tell, with not getting to visit with Dumbledore. However he did at least seem pleased with being able to handle the potion. Severus had yet to trust him enough to do so. But the boy had watched him brew multiple potions in that week, and had shown some care with observing him and commenting, enough so that Severus felt he could handle it. And it would keep him occupied for awhile.

Harry soon was out of sight, closing the door to the room with the potion behind him. Severus took Dumbledore into his sitting room, where the man happily sat in one of the more comfortable chairs.

"What can I do for you?" Severus addressed him, getting straight to the point.

"As I said, I only came to pay you and Harry a visit," Dumbledore repeated.

"Don't take me for a fool," Severus said, irritation creeping into his tone.

The older wizard chuckled softly. "Very well Severus. I came to see how you and Harry were getting along. There are some in the wizarding community that have grown worried, due to your past hatred for his father, along with other things. There are some who believe that you would hold this grudge against his and Lily's son."

Severus's scowl deepened. "Is that so? Do not forget, it was _you_ who asked me to take him in Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But do you hate the boy Severus? If so, perhaps it would be better for the both of you, to find other arrangements for him."

The man in question looked faintly surprised, and none too pleased by the question directed at him. Dumbledore simply awaited his response curiously, his hands folded in his lap.

"I don't despise the boy. He is more like Lily than his arrogant father," Severus said. "But if you wish, then by all means, take him somewhere else."

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, appearing amused. "Is that so? He grows rather fond of you Severus. In time he may even come to regard you as a sort of father." He chuckled at Severus's turned sour expression. "And gaging by your response I shouldn't be surprised to see the feeling turn mutual. Yes, I am going to enjoy seeing this play out."

Severus was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore was slowly going mad. Though he perhaps didn't hate the boy, he was far from fond of him.

"Don't be silly," he snapped. "That is utterly ridiculous."

"Is it?" Dumbledore asked, still chuckling softly. "Well then...that is all I wished to find out. And it seems I have gotten my answer. Would you be kind enough to make some tea, Severus?"

* * *

Three days after Dumbledore paid them a visit, Harry once again stepped into the fireplace, using the floo network to get to the Malfoy's manor. He wished that there was some other way to travel. When mentioning this to Severus, the man told him about apparition, but explained that he could not travel that way with Harry except in the case of an emergency. He also told Harry that the floo network was a much nicer method of travel. If that was the case, Harry was perfectly fine with sticking to it.

He landed in the same room in which he had before, carefully making sure to get out of Severus's way. He straightened up, and looking around, he quickly spotted Draco's father standing across the way.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Should I go up to Draco's room?" Harry inquired.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said in greeting. "Yes go ahead."

He turned to greet Severus as Harry tried to recall where Draco's room was at. He made his way up the stairs, trailing his hand along the rail. He came to a stop on the third floor, hesitating as he recalled which door to go into. He knocked quietly, hoping it was loud enough to be heard. He only had to wait a few seconds for the door to be pulled open sharply. Narcissa stood there, she seemed somewhat taken aback to see Harry but quickly smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. "Is Draco in here?"

"Yes he is. He's had a bad day, perhaps you can cheer him up," the woman said. "Draco? It's Harry Potter."

Harry followed her back into Draco's room. The boy sat on his bed, fiddling with a book in his hand. He smiled quickly at Harry. Narcissa walked up to her son, giving him a one armed hug before smiling again at Harry before leaving. There was one thing Harry noticed almost immediately when he turned to Draco after his mother left the room. That was that his eyes were puffy and red, as though he had just been crying.

"Er...hello," Harry said.

"Hello Potter," Draco said, glancing up only briefly. "Been studying?"

"Yes, especially about the spells. Are you feeling all right?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering that Draco had only just been deemed recovered from the flu, and wondering if that could be the cause of his reddened eyes. Though as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized that wasn't very likely. Surely the Malfoy's wouldn't let someone in Draco's room if the boy was still contagious.

"Yes, fine. I haven't been sick for a few days now."

"Oh," Harry said. "Then what happened?"

Draco scowled, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. "You're nosy. It's none of your business Potter."

"And you're being rude," Harry said.

The blond boy glared at him for a time, before simply looking away. After a few moments Harry noticed his demeanor change as he slouched slightly, his eyes becoming wet as tears welled up in his eyes. Harry softened, perhaps Draco wasn't as spoiled, self assured and perhaps rude as he previously wondered.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked after a moment, uncertain what else to do.

Draco shook his head. "No...well...my dad just yelled at me is all."

"...My aunt and uncle, they loved yelling at me. They aren't very nice people," Harry said helpfully. Knowing better than to ask what his dad yelled at him about. He was truly surprised to see Draco so upset though. That made him think that it must have been about something serious... That or Draco simply liked to blow things out of proportion.

Draco looked at him. "Is that why you're living with Professor Snape?"

Harry shook his head no, moving over to sit on Draco's bed. "No, that was because of an accident...with my magic."

"Muggles, aren't they?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And they hate anything to do with magic."

"Not surprised then," Draco said. "All muggles are fools."

Glancing at Draco, Harry wasn't sure if he should take this comment as rude or not. However he didn't think Draco was attempting to be rude. Not in that instance anyway. So he simply ignored it. Granted he would have to disagree with him. Hermione and her family were among the nicest people he had ever met, and they were muggles. Not to mention just how brilliant Hermione was.

"Did you still want to learn how to fly?" Draco asked, perking up suddenly. "We have a half an hour until Mr. Edmund gets here. I could teach you out back if you like."

Harry smiled at him eagerly. "Yes."

Draco hopped off his bed, going over to lift the broomstick that rested in the corner. "Come on then."

He led Harry back down the flights of stairs. After finding the room that his mother, father and Severus sat in. He simply yelled that he and Harry were going outside and continued on his way. Harry followed him out onto the back lawns, where he looked around, surprised at how vast it was. He heard Draco chuckle at his expression.

They stopped walking when they reached the middle of a large grassy area. Separate from any flowers, trees or bushes. Draco held the broom out to Harry, which Harry grasped cautiously.

"Okay, put your hands right there. Then mount it," Draco instructed, sounding very much as though he was in his element. "Now, you are going to kick off from the ground, hard... Go on, try it."

Harry did as instructed. He rose shakily at first, a shakiness which quickly went away as something like an instinct kicked in and he realized what to do. Draco watched him in surprise as upon reaching a good ten feet in the air, Harry flew the broom forward easily. He made a quick circle of the yard before flying back down in front of Draco with a grin on his face.

"...You didn't tell me that you've flown before," Draco said, in an accusatory fashion. "Who taught you?"

Harry frowned. "No one. I _haven't_ ever flown before." He could tell by Draco's expression that he didn't believe him. "I swear it."

"Hmph, I'll go get my old broom for you," Draco said, walking back towards the mansion.

"Aren't you going to teach me?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco looked back over his shoulder. "I don't need to."

Since he left the broom with Harry, he got back on and circled a garden a short distance away but still on the Malfoy property. This time much faster than he had before. Though he thought that he might enjoy flying, he didn't think he would enjoy it quite that much. He was just circling for the sixth time when Draco walked back out, carrying a slightly older looking broom. Harry landed beside him and held the broom back to Draco.

"Thanks for letting me ride on your broom," Harry said with a smile.

Draco merely nodded, not as excited as before. He traded brooms with Harry. As soon as the broom was back in Draco's hand he mounted it, flying up as high as Harry had before. Still grinning, Harry flew up after him. Draco looked around as if he was debating what to do.

"Race?" Draco asked finally.

"All right," Harry agreed.

They lined up their brooms and took off. They were neck in neck when they noticed their tutor standing a short distance away below them. Harry drew to a stop. He quickly got back to the ground and Draco followed moments later with a scowl.

"Next time Harry, we'll finish the race and find out who's the better on a broom," Draco said, sounding entirely back to his old self.

Harry grinned. "Sounds good, Draco."

Walking back towards the man, Draco suddenly held out his hand to Harry. With the first hints of a truly genuine smile since Harry met him. "Friends?"

"Friends," Harry agreed, clasping his hand. They shook on it once and both grinned.


	6. Chapter Six: Trouble

Chapter Six: Trouble

"You have a nice variety of books here, Harry. A lot of classics and fantasy novels..." Hermione said. She slipped one book off the shelf excitedly. "The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe! Have you read it?"

Harry shook his head no. He stood beside her, not at all surprised that she was interested in his books. She was thrilled at Severus's sitting room. However if she was to open one, they wouldn't show any signs of being out of the ordinary. With no mention of magic.

Hermione was visiting for the day, and Harry was thrilled by this. Granted it wasn't the first time he had had a friend over. Draco had taken to dropping in by floo on occasion. Luckily Severus seemed fond enough of the boy not to mind. The day before, he finally had decided to ask Severus if he could invite her over. And was pleasantly surprised when the man easily agreed. Only warning him about keeping magic a secret, and asking that they not bother him. And as Hermione's parents agreed, she now stood in his room admiring his books.

"Is it good?" asked Harry, moving over to sit on his bed.

"Very," said Hermione. "I have only just read it myself. Did Mr. Snape get all of these for you?"

Harry shook his head no, before shrugging. "Not exactly...they used to be his, Mr. Snape's. I think."

The bushy haired girl glanced over at him curiously. "Mr. Snape...isn't that a bit formal? I mean he adopted you."

Harry frowned. "Sort of...it's a bit hard to explain. I don't fully understand it myself."

"Really? I-" Hermione's words were cut short at the sound of a loud thud on the first floor. She looked concerned. "What was that?"

She left the room and Harry followed quickly. He knew precisely what that sound was. The sound of someone sliding out of the fireplace into the sitting room by the use of floo powder. He could only hope whoever it was, wouldn't be talking about magic when she reached the bottom floor, and that the fire had resumed its normal shade. He let out his breath upon seeing that it was only Draco, and that the flames indeed had died down once more. Snape appeared around the corner just as Harry and Hermione reached the newcomer.

"Hello Harry," Draco greeted with a smile.

"Draco."

"Oh, didn't know that you had company...who's this?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione with a slight frown.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco," Hermione greeted, holding out her hand to shake his.

He didn't smile, but did shake her hand. "Yes, you as well. Harry, I came to get the game I lent you. Blaise is spending the weekend at my house and I need it back."

"Er right, I'll go and get it," said Harry. He was about to ask Hermione to come with him, not sure if Draco was aware that she wasn't a witch, and shouldn't be told about magic, but Hermione was already talking to him. He glanced up once to see Severus watching the two of them and decided it was safe for him to run up and grab it.

He found it quickly and hurried back down. He was relieved to see them still talking pleasantly as he walked up. Looking between them nervously he held the box out to Draco, who took it.

"Well I should be going. Nice meeting you Granger," Draco said pleasantly.

When he stepped over towards the fireplace, Severus quickly moved to stand in front of him, causing Draco to look up at him in surprise. "There is something I need you to tell your father." He gave Harry a pointed semi-annoyed look, and Harry grabbed Hermione's sleeve and pulled her towards the stairs. Once he got to his room he let go of her sleeve and she frowned at him.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry grabbed The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe and sat down on his bed, wracking his brain for an answer.

"Nothing," he lied.

The sound of a sharp snap was heard from the floor below them, a sound which meant that Draco had left again through the fireplace. Hermione glanced back towards the door before looking at Harry, her eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch later that evening, shortly after having finished dinner, holding his spell book. He kept glancing over at Severus, as though he wanted to speak. But the man seemed in a bad mood and Harry didn't want to irritate him further. Harry returned his focus to his book. It would be easier if he could practice the spells.

At last Severus lowered the letter he was writing, folding it carefully down the middle. He lifted a book before getting to his feet and heading in the direction of the room where he usually made potions. Harry followed him a few minutes later, abandoning his book on the couch.

As he expected, Severus was stooped over a cauldron adding ingredients. He glanced briefly at Harry his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" inquired Severus, as he walked passed Harry towards the kitchen.

Harry waited until he returned with a cup of water before speaking, peering into the cauldron while doing so.

"Well I was just wondering why Draco seems to hate muggles... Do you have any idea sir?" Harry asked, pulling up a tall stool and sitting upon it.

"It is not uncommon for pure blood, or in some cases half-blood wizards, to dislike muggles and muggleborns," Severus replied after a time, carefully measuring a vial. "Many think they are lesser than them, and as such, dislike associating with them...the Malfoy's perhaps more than some."

Harry frowned at this, looking back at the potion that was rapidly changing colors. He said nothing for several minutes, mainly because Severus seemed to be concentrating on his potion.

"Sir, do you think they're lesser as well?" Harry asked quietly.

Silence greeted this question though Harry could tell by his expression that Severus was thinking his answer over carefully. He waited patiently, watching as the potion started bubbling wildly. With a quick flick of Severus's wand it stopped. He crossed his arms, looking down his nose at Harry.

"...No," said Severus sharply. "Some are brilliant." The man turned on his heal and swept off up the stairs, the sound of his footfalls thudding overhead.

* * *

Harry watched, feeling faintly amused as a girl perhaps a year younger than him knelt in the middle of the street surrounded by some sort of strange yellow and fuzzy creatures. Several were small enough to fit in her hand while others were larger. Harry had never seen anything that looked so strange actually alive.

He stood outside a small bookshop in one of the few emptier streets of Diagon Alley. Severus had instructed him to not move from the spot he stood, saying that he would be right out. Harry didn't mind, it was a nice sunny day and between the girl and the fuzzy creatures that surrounded her and the friendly wizard setting up shop a couple of stores down he wasn't too bored.

"Would you like to hold one?" a voice asked.

Harry turned sharply, surprised to find that the girl now stood beside him, holding two of the smaller strange creatures.

"Er...all right," said Harry.

"Don't worry, they're quite gentle," she said brightly, taking Harry's hesitation for nervousness.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt anything, Harry held out his hands cupped. The girl deposited both in his hands, catching Harry by surprise. One, clearly not wanting to be held, leapt down and quickly scurried across the street. The girl giggled. She took back the other creature and waved goodbye before skipping off around the corner and out of sight. Harry shook his head with a smile at the bizarre encounter.

"Hello Mr. Potter," spoke a voice from the opposite direction Harry was facing.

Harry turned around, surprised to see Lucius and Draco standing there. The day kept getting more and more interesting. Draco's face lit up at the sight of Harry, and he grinned.

"Hello sir," Harry greeted. "Hi Draco."

"Is Severus inside?" Lucius inquired, gesturing at the shop behind Harry with his cane. Harry nodded in response. "Draco, wait out here with our friend while I step inside for a moment."

Draco appeared happy to oblige, stepping up to stand beside Harry once the door shut behind his father. "Who was that just now with all the young puffskeins?"

So that's what they were called. Harry shook his head with a frown. "No idea."

"Weird." Draco was silent for a moment before turning to Harry. "So Harry, wanna go somewhere cool?"

Harry hesitated, uncertain about the mischievous expression on Draco's face. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere."

Draco scowled. "It's not far. C'mon we'll be back before they realize that we're gone."

Harry glanced back at the door wearily before nodding with a grin. "All right. Where are we going?"

Draco started off as soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth, leaving Harry to have to run to catch up. When he was walking beside him Draco, at last he grinned and answered.

"Knockturn Alley," Draco responded proudly. "We could stop by Borgin and Burkes and I can show you some other cool shops there. Kids don't usually go down there much, it isn't considered very safe, especially for _muggleborns_."

Harry glanced at him cooly, noting the way Draco spat the last word with disdain. However before he could address the issue Draco had sprinted ahead, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Liking the idea of this less and less Harry ran after him. Paying attention as the streets they entered became more empty of life and normal shops, instead becoming darker with more grungy looking witches and wizards who all seemed to stare as they went past. A chill going down Harry's spine he caught up to Draco once more. The boy appeared perfectly at ease, unlike Harry, causing Harry to believe he must have been down there many times in the past. It did seem like a place his father might go on occasion.

Draco cut across the now narrow street, heading for a shop clearly titled "Borgin and Burkes." It certainly didn't look like a cool shop to Harry, who nonetheless followed Draco to the door. He jumped when a voice spoke from the shadows right beside the shop.

"If it isn't young Mr. Malfoy," the man said, nodding at Draco before turning his gaze to Harry. He scowled, his eyes resting on Harry's scar. "No way..." Harry held still as the man approached him; he was smirking now. "Harry Potter."

Harry swiped his bangs back to try and cover his scar. He swallowed hard but tried to appear confident despite the alarm bells ringing in his head. He glanced at Draco briefly who was looking between Harry and the man. Clearly Draco did not know him well even if the man knew his name.

"My, we all wondered when we'd be seeing you," he said, walking over until he stood directly in front of Harry.

Harry's expression hardened. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer however, instead pulling out his wand and looking at it for a moment before pointing it at Harry. Draco yelled something but Harry didn't hear what it was that he said. Was he going to hurt him? Like this, in the middle of a...now empty street? Harry swallowed hard.

"Someone who will be known as the person who got rid of he who killed the Dark Lord," the man says.

He raised his wand just for it to fly from his hands, spinning several times before landing in the alley some yards behind him. Another spell hit and he froze in place, eyes wide. Harry spun around to see Severus with his wand out, looking livid and an equally annoyed Lucius behind him. His shoulders sagged from relief at the sight of them, he started to walk over but didn't make it two steps before Severus crossed the distance to him and grabbed his arm bending down so they were at the same eye level, his eyes flashing. His grip on Harry's on arm was firm but didn't hurt.

"What were you thinking? When I give an order I fully expect it to be followed," he hissed under his breath, at the same time Lucius began yelling at Draco. He let go of Harry's arm and turned to two men who had just turned the corner, their wands were out as they took in the situation. Severus gestured to the paralyzed man. "There, take him in. He tried to attack this boy."

"How did you know we were here?" Harry heard Draco ask his father when he had paused in yelling at him long enough to draw in a breath.

"Borgin alerted us to the situation," was Lucius's curt reply. "I offer my most sincere apologies for my sons behavior Severus. It will not happen again... Come Draco, we're leaving."

Severus's eyebrows furrowed and instead of responding he spun on his heal and began walking away, leaving Harry to hurry after him.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily, sitting at the top of the stairs in his pajamas. Pajamas that actually fit him, unlike the hand-me-downs he used to always get from Dudley when he lived with his aunt an uncle. He liked it here. There was no obnoxious Dudley, no Uncle Vernon and no Aunt Petunia. He wasn't expected to slave away all day, was treated kindly. He liked living with Severus and had the utmost respect for him. Which is why unlike when his aunt and uncle got angry with him as they constantly did, he was deeply upset that he had angered Severus. He knew he shouldn't have gone.

He heard a light flick on downstairs and got to his feet. It was long past the time Harry usually went to bed, nearing two in the morning. Quietly Harry tiptoed down the stairs before walking out into the living room. Severus looked up from a book, momentarily appearing surprised to see him.

"...Yes?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I should have listened to you. It won't happen again sir," Harry said, meeting his eyes steadily.

"I thought you would have more sense, as your mothers son," Severus said cooly. "...You shouldn't have listened to Draco, he's lacking in a clear understanding of consequences."

Harry nodded, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry sir."

When Harry looked up it was in time to see Severus's expression soften slightly. "Very well, I forgive you."

Relieved, a small smile slowly spread across Harry's face.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What are you smiling about?"

Harry hesitated. "It's just...you were worried about me, weren't you? I've never had someone worry about me before."

"Hardly." Severus was scowling then. "Now go to bed, before it becomes daylight."

"Goodnight," Harry said, heading back towards the stairs, a smile still on his face.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello all! I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. A case of writers block and not having much time to write are my excuses. A huge thank you for continuing to read this story. And I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I hope to update again soon.

Also, any guesses who the girl with the puffskeins was?


	7. Chapter Seven: A Sense of Normality

Chapter Seven: A Sense of Normality

Harry yawned as rain splattered against his windowpane. Large droplets of water hit the glass hard before streaming down it. He typically found himself enjoying storms now, since he was no longer stuck in his small cupboard. As a young child it would often be frightening when he was locked in there as thunder cracked overhead. But now, when he had a large, or rather, large compared to the cupboard, room, it was relaxing listening to the quiet pattering of the rain with the occasional clap of thunder.

It was the month of December, and Harry found himself counting down the months until he would hopefully get his Hogwarts letter. As despite everyone's assurance, he wasn't one hundred percent certain that he would really get one. He was excited for it, as it would prove to him that he really belonged in this world of magic. Granted the knowledge that his parents were a witch and wizard felt right somehow. Although still surreal at the same time.

Yet even though he was excited, he would miss living in Severus's house. He had grown so used to it there. It was safe and calm. No one bullied him there. And sometimes, he thought that perhaps Severus enjoyed him being around to some extent. Even though the man would certainly never say so. Would he come back to stay at his house during the summers? He hoped so. At least he didn't think that his aunt and uncle would let him live with them again.

Sometimes the house felt strangely quiet and empty, maybe even a touch boring. That is without his cousin tromping around everywhere, always happy to pick on him. And his aunt and uncle always happy to fill all of his time with chores.

Harry leaned his head back against his headboard, nodding off to sleep as lightning lit up his room. He woke with a start some time later when his door was flung open, bouncing back off of the wall loudly. It was Draco, who carried a couple of books and had a worried expression on his face.

"I need your help," Draco said, dropping the books onto Harry's bed.

Harry rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He leaned over to peer at the books. "With math?"

Draco nodded, sitting down at the foot of Harry's bed. "Yes. My father will be furious if I don't at least get an A. And I can't understand this at all. You take a look."

He flipped open the book to where he had placed his pencil and pushed it towards Harry. Harry's eyes flicked back and forth across the page as he tried to make sense of it. Draco was in a more advanced math than he was. His parents having kept him in advance courses from a young age. And though Harry could make guesses at the numbers on the paper he didn't understand it really.

"I can't help you," Harry said. "Sorry."

Draco groaned. "I was worried you would say that. What should I do?"

"Did you try asking Mr. Edmund?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head with a scowl. "How could I? This is my test Harry!"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well…I know someone who might be able to help." Harry hesitated but at Draco's urging went on. "But she's a muggle."

Draco shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "No way. I don't need help from some muggle. Witch or not. How can you even speak to someone like that?"

Harry glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's my friend, don't be like that. You wanted my help; I offered a suggestion. If you don't want me to ask her to help, you can have fun failing."

It was Draco's turn to glare first at Harry and then at the window. He picked up his math book and stared at it. He was silent for a time before at last sighing, looking defeated.

"Fine. But my father can't know. And I won't be friends with her," Draco said. "And I'll never ask for her help ever again."

Harry grinned, getting to his feet. Draco was certainly desperate. "All right. But you do have to be polite. Or I won't ask her."

"Fine." Draco appeared, if possible, even more unhappy with the situation. "I can't believe this, getting help from a _muggle_. If you breathe a word of this to anyone Harry, I swear you'll regret it."

* * *

Hermione got her parents to bring her a little over an hour later. She hurried through the rain, holding tightly to her umbrella as she rang the doorbell to Mr. Snape's house. She was prepared with a couple of math books, a notebook and pencils. She tapped her foot against the ground lightly as she waited for the door to open, glancing back at her parents car where they waited to make sure she got inside safely.

Snape opened the door a moment later and she could hear Harry and someone else talking from inside. Snape stepped back, gesturing for her to step inside. She shook off her umbrella and stepped in, setting it beside the door before turning to see Harry walking towards her. He smiled in greeting as his friend stepped over with a rather grim expression. Hermione smiled at both. She recognized his friend, the same boy that she saw once before there. Draco, she thought his name was. She didn't often forget names.

"Hi Harry. It's nice to see you again Draco," she greeted cheerfully, taking off her coat and hanging it by the door.

Draco scowled. "You?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Harry nudged Draco with his elbow. Draco forced a smile, looking like he was in pain. Severus walked away with an amused expression on his face, disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs," Harry offered, leading the way.

Once there, Draco strode over to the bed and lifted his math book, handing it to Hermione with a scowl. She ignored his expression and took it from him, scanning the page carefully. She set the book on the bed, gesturing for Draco to sit beside it.

"Which part don't you understand?" she asked.

Draco stared, looking even more put out. "You mean, you actually understand this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do."

"…All of it. I must have missed something when my tutor was teaching me," Draco muttered.

Hermione frowned, wondering at why he seemed so icy now compared to the time when she met him there before. That time he had been friendly and seemed decent, albeit not overly nice. Whatever the reason, she would still help. Hermione opened the notebook to an empty page and picked up her pencil.

"All right then, I'll start at the beginning and explain," Hermione said. "So pay close attention."

With a grin, Harry pulled up a chair and crossed his legs, watching as Hermione began teaching Draco who despite his attitude, listened carefully to what she said. Harry was able to learn something as well. And Hermione was clearly in her element; animated as she explained everything in great detail.

* * *

Two hours later and Draco fully understood the concept, as did Harry, despite his failing interest towards the end of her visit. It was still raining as Harry and Draco walked Hermione to the door, her parents already waiting outside in their car.

"Bye Hermione, thanks for helping Draco," Harry said when Draco failed to say anything at all.

Hermione lifted her umbrella, she glanced quickly at Draco before smiling at Harry. "Of course. I'm glad I could help… It was nice to see you again Draco. Good luck on your test. I'm sure you will do just fine."

Draco nodded grimly. "It was nice of you to help," said Draco. The words seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth. "Bye Granger."

Harry thought that was progress for Draco, and as close to a thank you as he could get. He hoped they both could get along as they were his only two friends and he thought highly of both of them. His life had become a lot more interesting and cheerful since they both came into it. It would be horrible if they both ended up hating each other.

"Goodbye Draco," Hermione said. "I'll see you later Harry."

With that she left, sloshing through the rain on the way to her parents car. Harry watched her climb inside before he shut the door. He grinned at Draco.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Harry said cheerfully.

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you say so. I'm going to go finish my test."

Instead of following, Harry walked towards the kitchen where a mouthwatering smell was coming from. Signaling the presence of Severus. It was around the time they usually ate dinner, although they never did at a set time. Draco was staying for dinner, as he had invited himself to.

Harry walked over to Severus whom was stirring something over the stove. Harry peered inside curiously, pleased by the contents. Pasta with a light cheese sauce, which he was very fond of.

Severus glanced over at him. "I must say, I'm surprised that you got Draco to be cordial to your other friend. Though you should know not to try and make them become friends. The Malfoy's are rather against muggles, as you know. Even muggleborns like Hermione."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Hermione is a witch?"

Severus nodded, staring far away. "Yes she is. She will receive a Hogwarts letter just as you will."

Harry grinned. "That's brilliant! Can I tell her?"

Severus hesitated. "I think it best to wait until she receives her letter and someone explains everything to her and her parents. Many don't take kindly to the news."

That made sense to Harry, although he was still tempted to tell her. The news that she would attend Hogwarts thrilled him. That meant that both of his friends would be there with him. Surely with both of them there it would be fun.

"When I start going to Hogwarts, will you start teaching potions there again sir?" Harry asked.

"Most likely. Unless Professor Dumbledore has other plans," Severus said.

"Which Hogwarts house did you go to again, back when you were a student?" Harry inquired.

"Slytherin."

"And my parents were both Gryffindor right?" Harry asked further.

Severus stirring the dinner nodded briskly. "Correct."

"Which would you say is better?"

The twitch of a smirk appeared on Severus's face. "Wouldn't you think that I might be biased?"

Harry nodded. "Good point."

It has been several months since Harry first came to live with Severus and his life had fallen, for the first time, into a calm and normal routine. And he could honestly say that Severus's house felt like home to him. Everything still seemed strange to Harry who was used to being treated like an unpleasant pebble one might try to shake from their shoe. He got along well with Severus, who despite being stern was never unkind although Harry tried not to do anything that might irritate him. He respected him highly and hoped that he might one day be able to repay his kindness.

"I intend to go to Slytherin," Draco announced, coming into the kitchen. "It's the best house. And the one my family have gone to for generations."

So Draco wanted to go to Slytherin. But Voldemort had gone there and Hagrid seemed against it for some reason. But still, it didn't sound so bad to him. He wondered where Hermione would go. Probably to Ravenclaw with her smarts, he believed that was one of the attributes of that house.

"By the way Harry, would you like to ride brooms at my house after our lesson with the tutor?" Draco asked, walking over to stand beside Harry.

"If it's alright with Mr. Snape," Harry said.

"Well sir?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded, turning off the stove. "I suppose so."

They all went into the small dining room after that. Harry and Draco speaking to each other cheerily about their schoolwork and broom races they had planned, while Severus ignored them, reading a book as he ate.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi there all. :) I wanted to sort of show some more of Harry's thoughts about his current situation. Also showing the sort of ease with which he and Severus are starting to get along now. Along with a bit more of Draco and Hermione's characters as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!


End file.
